Jaden the Animagus Werewolf
by Darkwolf720
Summary: You know it's hard when you have to keep a secret, especially if you have three friends who are nosier than Pinocchio. Enter Jaden, a wizard with a secret, he is an animagus werewolf, if school wasn't bad enough with bullies, homework and exams.
1. Chapter 1 Re-Write

Chapter 1

 **A/N Chapter 1 of the new and improved version of this Fanfiction.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Whispering"_

' _Animals talking'_

The night was cool. It's nocturne sky was so peaceful, the tree. On this night however there was a predator on the chase, it stalked, it ran, it leaped. It was a wolf, it's chocolate brown fur swayed in the wind, it's golden yellow eyes pierced the night.

The wolf was stalking a dark grey cat, blending into the trees of the forest, it's emerald eyes looking side to side before continuing. The wolf got closer and closer before. The cat took off at once, the wolf giving chase, the cat moved slyly through the trees, the wolf gracefully jumped through the gaps.

The chase changed from the forest to the small town, the street lamps illuminated the streets making it nearly impossible to hide in the shadows. The cat dashed along the street looking for a place to hide to no avail. The wolf was closing in, one leap and, the cat made a quick u-turn catching the wolf off guard, the cat ran in the opposite direction the wolf giving chase.

The chase's final destination was a large, vast back garden. The cat entered and made a mad dash for the door, the wolf was in close pursuit, a few more inches and the cat would be free, almost, almost, al-, the wolf pounced, the cat was trapped, amber met emerald, ' _you're losing your touch Andrea'_ said the wolf ' _heh, I let you win Jaden'_ retorted Andrea exhausted ' _hmph, sure, you keep telling yourself that'_ Jaden mocked before entering the house along with Andrea.

Jaden, though his appearance said the opposite, was not a wolf. Jaden was actually an eleven year old boy gifted with magic, a wizard. Even though Jaden had magic he was still a special case due to his ability to become a wolf. You may think he is an animagus, however you are wrong. Jade has a second wolf form, a werewolf form. Jaden was an animagus werewolf. He had inherited this ability from his father, Marcus Steel.

"Jaden you're home early" called a feminine voice "yeah mum, me and Andrea had a shorter chase than usual" he replied, just because he was in his wolf form doesn't mean he couldn't speak english, another ability an animagus werewolf over a normal animagi, "oh, well then you won't have to wait until tomorrow for this then" Jaden's mother said a proud tone in her voice.

Jaden entered the living room shifting into his human form, brown hair, cerulean eyes enhanced by glasses, a navy blue hoodie, red t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of white trainers.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden "well" Jaden's father began as he entered the room "it's time for the Keyblade ceremony" Jaden's eyes lit up at this, he had been waiting years for his time to become a Keyblade wielder.

Jaden's father summoned his Keyblade, it was a completely black Keyblade with a dragon's head as the key's teeth, The Fatal Crest.

Jaden's father held the key's handle towards his son, "In your hand you take this key, may it guide you as you wield it on whatever path you may take" Jaden took the Keyblade and recited "I take the power of the key to use as I wish and allow it to guide me in my life" before handing it back to his father.

Light engulfed Jaden's hand, it began to twist and form, it extended creating a blue Keyblade with a crescent moon with a star in the center of it, wings as handle guards and faint stars along the blade, Star Seeker.

 **-A/N-**

 **Sup guys, as you can see i have been trying harder with this and hope it can be much greater than the original.**

 **Stay cool**

 **Darkwolf720 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2 Re-Write

Chapter 2

 **-A/N-**

 **Okay before this chapter starts i want to say something that i have changed in this story, all witches and wizards have keyblades due to how i want thing to work in this story, Voldemort's followers have the power to summon and control the heartless, organization XIII are going to be witches and wizards, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi and Namine are all going to be at hogwarts however if they are going to be main characters (except Roxas and Sora) is still up for debate and finally Roxas left Organization XIII and is now Sora's brother.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Whispering"_

' _Animals talking'_

It was a beautiful sunny day in scotland that day, the sun shone through the dew covered leaves and kissed the moist grass in the garden that day.

"So… how does this work again?" asked Jaden looking at his right hand, "you need to concentrate, focus on your Keyblade, imagine it in your hand" his father explained.

Jaden held out his right hand closing his eyes.

Nothing happened. Jaden scrunched up his eyes 'come on' he thought forcing magic into his hand.

There was a flash of light and Jaden was holding Star Seeker. He smiled looking at the sword still marveled by it. He gave the sword a quick swing admiring the quick preciseness of it.

"Sometimes all you've got to do is concentrate" his father said a proud smile across his face, "maybe you shouldn't let your guard down" Jaden shouted as he took a swing at his father a sly grin across his features.

However, to Jaden's surprise, his father already had the Fatal Crest ready and deflected Star Seeker. "How did you-" Jaden spluttered "years of practise" his father replied before going for another strike.

"Hmph, you'll need to do better that that dad" Jaden countered as he lept out of the way and flicked his wrist to be holding his Keyblade backhand "interesting" his father muttered before getting into a fighting stance holding his Keyblade in both hands.

Jaden was first to make a move "predictable" his father muttered as he moved to block it.

Jaden saw this and quickly maneuvered to land a strike on his father's leg "guh" his father yelped feeling the blade blade break the skin.

"Oh god… are you okay dad?" Jaden asked his voice laced with concern "yeah, just a scratch" his father smiled before taking a swing at his son who was tripped by the sword "but you shouldn't let your guard do-" Jaden's father never got to finish his sentence as an owl decided to use his head as a perch.

Jaden was in a fit of laughter, his father merely chuckled as he held out his arm for the owl to fly to, said owl flew over and handed a letter to Jaden's father that was held in it's beak.

"Hmm? Oh right" Jaden's father said as he accepted the letter from the barn owl.

"What is it?" asked Jaden curiously, "well, this" Jaden's father motioned towards the letter "is a letter from Hogwarts, and it's for you" Jaden's eyes lit up, he felt like he was a firework exploding showing off all of its patterns and colours.

"I-I-I need to grab my things, get my supplies, my trunk, my wand, oh my god my wand and-" "JADEN" his father yelled trying to calm down his son "we have until the end of the moth don't worry" "oh I'm not worried, I'm ECSTATIC!" Jaden yelled grabbing the letter and running towards the house to show his mother "heh kids".

 _-September 31st-_

"Trunk with everything you need?" Jaden's mother called "check" replied Jaden "Andea?" "check" "wand?" "check" "phone?" "check" "la-" "mum i've got everything i need" Jaden said in frustration.

"Well to the platform then" his father called from the car "why do we need to drive there again?" asked Jaden "we need to pass off that we are muggles so we don't raise suspicion by just appearing there by apparated" his mother replied.

The car journey was to be as expected, boring, "so how is my phone and other tech going to work at hogwarts?" asked Jaden "magic" Jaden's father replied "of course" Jaden replied smiling.

 _-Kings Cross Car Park-_

Jaden and his parents stepped out of the car and grabbed his trunk along with Andrea, "so where are we meeting Molly?" asked Jaden's mother "next to the barrier" replied Jaden's father "can't wait to see Ron again" Jaden smiled remembering how such good friends they were.

They whittled in and out of the crowds in the station before spotting a family with heads of fire, the Weasleys.

"Joanne, Mark, Jaden" Mrs Weasley called as they drew close "ah Molly good to see you again" Jaden's mother replied "ready to wreak havoc in the school Jaden?" asked the Weasley twins Fred and George or was it George and Fred? No one could tell "hell yeah!" Jaden replied with his trademark smirk.

Jaden noticed a boy wasn't a Weasley with the group " hi, my name is Jaden, what's yours?" he asked politely, "H-Harry, my name is Harry" the boy stuttered out rubbing his arm nervously "well Harry, i feel that we will become great friends" Jaden grinned before shaking Harry's hand earning a small laugh from the boy.

After their goodbyes they got onto the train finding an empty compartment at the end of the train. The trio engaged in a game of exploding snap before Jaden pulled out his phone, "woah, so that's what a phelly fone is?" asked Ron in amazement "yeah, i got this for christmas last year, it's got facebook, twitter, youtube, instagram an-" Jaden explained but was cut off by Ron "i have no idea what any of that is" he said with a bewildered face "I'll explain later, first i need to call my mum" Jaden said as he began dialing.

"... hello?" a voice said on the other end "hey mum it's Jaden, just calling to let you know we are are passing the farm you were talking about" Jaden explained "oh that's good well i won't keep you, bye" his mother replied "bye"Jaden said hanging up and opening an app called Wizard's Weekly Updates, it was an app that required magic to access and gave updates on the wizarding world.

Jaden was flicking through the app when "well, well, well looks like a muggle born who doesn't know how to act" a snide voice remarked "oh look a stuck up prick who has his head up his own ass" Jaden replied pocketing his phone and turning towards the voice's source.

The voice's source was a pale faced boy with slicked back blonde hair who had an angry look on his face "what did you say to me mudblood" he remarked "well for starters i'm pureblood, secondly I called you a stuck up prick with his head up his own ass, thirdly you are also a prejudice and need a serious lesson in modern standards and finally you are hiding behind two troll who don't know the difference between a lemon and a lime" Jaden replied with a calm controlled voice, Ron and Harry were in stitches at the look on the boy and his now evident cronies faces.

"FLIPENDO!" the pale faced boy shouted as he held out his wand, Jaden ducked with a growl his eyes flashing amber "big mistake" he uttered as he jumped flipping as he did so kicking the boy in the face, said boy tumbled backwards clutching his nose "YOU BASTARD" he screamed "HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT A MALFOY" "oh i dare" Jaden growled as he got into a fighting stance.

 _-In Another Part Of The Train-_

Hermione Granger was walking down the carriages of the Hogwarts Express trying to find a book she had misplaced "oh where is it" she whined looking in compartments, toilets and even in the engine room.

She was walking towards the next carriage when up ahead she heard "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT A MALFOY!" she quickly ran towards the area the voice came from seeing the brawl unfold a blonde haired boy and a brown haired boy were fighting the blonde with his wand the other his fists.

"You really don't want to piss me off" Jaden remarked as he shifted his weight ready to strike, Malfoy raised his hand and in a dark flash summoned his Keyblade, Chaos Ripper, Jaden summoned Star Seeker.

A clash began as the two exchanged blows, both were in a large battle when they were stopped by an ice shard came flying between them "enough of this nonsense" Hermione said holding her keyblade Spellbinder "you should be behaving like students not those XIII idiots" she lectured "you're right" Jaden said surprising Ron and Harry as he turned towards Malfoy and said "I'm sorry i assaulted you but you shouldn't have provoked me" Malfoy huffed and walked off "thanks for breaking us up there, what's your name mine's Jaden" he said extending his hand "Hermione nice to meet you" Hermione replied taking his hand "why don't you sit with us?" Jaden asked "sure" Hermione replied

 **-A/N-**

 **This chapter took a while because i have had little time to type it up, plus i didn't want to burn out after this chapter so i took a few breaks when typing this up, please reveiw as so i can improve this for the better :)**

 **Darkwolf720 signing off**


	3. Chapter 3 Re-Write

**-A/N-**

 **Okay to explain a bit of wtf is going on in this.**

 **Organization XIII are the same.**

 **Roxas left and was able to have a heart through Sora and became his brother.**

 **KH 1 happened but (everyone was younger), chain of memories didn't.**

 **Riku and Mickey was able to escape the realm of darkness due to Roxas and Axel (I shall explain in the story)**

 **As for why 11 year-olds are swearing? what 11 year-old doesn't swear?**

 **This will be a prelude to my fanfiction in the works** _ **Split Dimensions**_

 **Please review as it helps and I do read them :).**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The train pulled to a stop outside of Hogsmeade station and our band o' brothers (and sister) made their way towards a large man with a bush of a beard and enough mass to fill two king sized beds.

"'Ello 'arry" the man said "hiya Hagrid" said boy responded a large smile on his face as Hagrid led them and the other first years towards some boats, however older students were using their keyblades to get to the school "keyblade gliders" Hermione said catching Jaden's eye "many students use them to get to the school after their first year" she said before gasping in awe Jaden, Harry and Ron joined her as they saw the tall, impressive and respect demanding Hogwarts castle.

When they arrived at the island that held the school our group of friends were at the back of the crowd conversing "okay we showed you two our keyblades, show us yours" Jaden asked before ron extended his hand summoning his keyblade Bond of Flame "impressive" Hermione remarked smiling.

Harry held out his hand and summoned his keyblade in a quick flash, it was the keyblade Lionheart "Gryffindor for sure" Jaden said with a smirk on his face.

They were soon led into the castle by a woman with her hair tied back in a bun so tight that you could have a diamond in three days and a stern but caring face "through this door is the Great Hall" she said "you shall he sorted into one of three houses "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, you may enter now" she said leading the way.

Names were called each going to their respective house tables, and soon it was Jaden's turn.

Jaden's usually steel nerves were on edge, he was, for lack of a better term, scared. He was scared that he would end up not attending, it played over in his mind.

"I'm sorry but it appears there has been a mistake we were looking for another Jaden Steel, sorry young man you will have to leave"

Soon the hat was on his head 'ah, a very peculiar one indeed' a voice said in Jaden's head 'wh-what?" he asked mentally thinking the worst 'you are peculiar as in, you have the keyblade that the king used to own' the voice replied 'the king?' Jaden asked

 _-Meanwhile-_

A figure, short in stature, was within proximity of the castle, they were wearing a black cloak with large ears poking out of their drawn hood.

"So, he is the boy?" asked a man in a red outfit, red bandages covering a majority of his face and two belts covering his right eye.

"He is" the large eared one said in his high voice "he is the one who will help us stop Xehanort" he finished, sighing in dismay.

"He has the power you know, a strong balance of light and dark" the red clad man said

"Yeah, I just hope that Sora and the others can help him with his powers"

 _-Back in the Great Hall-_

' _Yes the king my boy'_ the hat replied ' _now where to put you'_ it continued until a second voice appeared in his head ' _can we move this along? I'm getting bored here'_ ' _what the hell?'_ Jaden thought ' _well i can see that part of you wants to go quicker and i shall oblige'_ "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled as it was removed from his head.

Jaden sat down with Hermione and awaited their friends sorting with one thought lingering in the back of his head, who was that other voice?.

"All in Gryffindor, sheer dumb luck or fate?" Jaden asked jokingly "I say… fate" said Harry smiling before staring at the table in awe.

Food of varying types and cuisines, chips, roast beef, curry, rice, pork chops and many other delicious foods.

Jaden helped himself to a large cheese burger and a pile of chips and dug in happily.

Part the way through eating he heard the voice again ' _so… no questions for me?'._

Jaden jumped slightly and thought back ' _who the hell are you?'_ , ' _well that's not polite, but to answer your question I am a part of you, your dark half'_ said the voice, then another joined in ' _Shaden, you're probably scaring him' 'oh shush Wyatt, what else was i supposed to say'_.

To say Jaden was confused was an understatement, he was beginning to think he was crazy when ' _you're not crazy Jaden, you are very special'_ Wyatt said to him ' _can you please explain to me why I'm hearing your voices in my head?'_ Jaden asked ' _we'll show you later'_ ' _okay'_ , and he returned to his meal thinking about what he meant.

 _-In the deepest part of Jaden's heart-_

"You are a freaking moron Shaden" Wyatt said pushing a lock of white hair from his eye, Wyatt was wearing a white shirt, light blue jeans and a pair of white trainers, he had light grey eyes and his hair was white, soft and tended to cover his right eye.

"Well what would you have said genius?" Shaden replied folding his arms, Shaden was wearing a black t-shirt, navy blue jeans and black trainers, he had dark grey eyes, nearly black and black hair that was sleek and covered his left eye.

"I would have at least eased him into it and not gone 'oh hey I'm Mr Darkness' like you did" Wyatt replied angrily turning his back on Shaden.

"You know that anger doesn't suit you Mr Light" Shaden teased "Shut up!" Wyatt retorted a faint light in his hand.

"Heh, I guess you need a cool down" Shaden tested summoning his Keyblade, Oblivion, with Wyatt doing the same with his, Oathkeeper.

"Yeah, let's party" Shaden said lunging forward.

 _-The Great Hall-_

Shaden was eating his dessert now, Apple pie and custard, and turned his attention towards Harry who had grabbed his forehead "you okay?" he asked "y-yeah, just fine" Harry replied.

Though unconvinced he left it at that.

The desserts soon disappeared as their savory counterparts had done earlier.

Dumbledore gave a wave and the hall fell silent, and he began "To all our new students welcome, to our old, welcome back, now for our beginni-" ' _wow he likes to talk'_ Shaden remarked ' _shut up'_ Jaden replied, he had a strong respect for the man and wouldn't hear part of himself be so rude.

"...Now off you trot" Dumbledore finished with a smile sending the students away.

 _-Gryffindor common room-_

Jaden lay on his bed waiting, waiting for Shaden and Wyatt, and then he heard them.

 **-A/N-**

 **Wow, this is one of the longest chapters i have posted in awhile huh?**

 **And with a cliffhanger Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *cough* hahahahahahahahaha ah i need to get a life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N-**

 **This is a chapter where we dive into who Shaden and Wyatt are and how they are a part of Jaden.**

 **However, if i fuck this up, remember that this is the first fic i have made, and even though I am improving, I'm not perfect with writing, so please excuse my fuck ups :).**

Chapter 4

' _Jaden, are you in bed?'_ asked Wyatt ' _you do realise how creepy that sounds?'_ asked Jaden smirking.

' _Ugh, I'll handle this'_ Shaden said and then, black.

 **-?-**

Jaden opened his eyes.

He was standing at the center of a circular structure.

The floor was a stained glass design with three wolves chasing each other around the rim one white, one brown and one black.

The center of the structure was three faces, eyes closed, at peace.

One was his, however the other two…

"Ah, you're here" a familiar voice called.

Jaden turned to see a boy.

White hair, light grey eyes, a soft gaze.

"Um… yeah, I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" Jaden responded.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Wyatt, or as you will come to know me as, your _Light_ half".

Jaden was beyond confused, his light half? What does that even mean?

"If you want to know then ask" another boy said rudely.

This boy had black hair, dark grey eyes and a harsher voice.

"Can you please explain what you mean?" Jaden asked.

"When you were born, we were created due to the large amount of light and darkness within you. It could have overloaded your body and… let's just say that you wouldn't be talking to us right now. We are the embodyment of your light and darkness".

Jaden was speechless, two more people occupying his body, how was he supposed to handle this, but the he smiled.

"So I have two people to talk to and pester me like brothers?" Jaden asked, his trademark smirk on his face.

"That's a funny way of looking at that" the black haired boy said.

"Oh, I forgot, what's your name?" Jaden asked

"Shaden" the boy replied lazily.

"So, do you guys have Keyblades to?" Jaden asked.

It was Shaden's turn to smirk as he held up his hand summoning Oblivion "let's spar" he said before he lunged forward.

Jaden summoned Star Seeker and blocked "woah, you're fast" Jaden smirked before a clash ensued.

Wyatt sat on the sidelines, watching, he was playing with his hair, thinking.

' _Still so innocent, and yet so oblivious'_ Wyatt thought.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and summoned Oathkeeper "Stopzga" he muttered.

Both combatants were frozen in time, Wyatt unleashed a flurry of strikes at Shaden and several Blizzaga spells a Jaden.

Time resumed and both were hit full force, Jaden was shivering after he got back up, Shaden was less lucky and was sent flying towards the opposite end of the pillar.

"Y-you're evil" Jaden joked as he tried to warm himself.

"Here" Wyatt offered as he cast Firaga at Jaden's feet instantly warming the boy.

"Thanks" he replied making Star Seeker disappear.

Shaden got up off of the floor "I'll get you for that" he growled eyes flashing amber

"Uh, oh" Jaden said before he quickly changed into his wolf form and dived at the black wolf that replaced Shaden.

Wyatt quickly pulled out Oathkeeper again and was ready to cast another Stopzga when "Crap, I don't have enough magic power at the moment" he said looking at one of the two strange gauntlet like bracelets on his wrists.

He aimed a strike at Shaden but stopped as he did not wish to harm Jaden who had gotten in his way.

He looked at his bracelet again and soon a smirk appeared on his face "you asked for it Shaden" he said as he felt an energy bubble appear around him before it shattered engulfing him in light.

Jaden turned to see this and the light disappeared, Wyatt's clothes had changed from white to a scarlet red and in his left hand he held a second Keyblade, it was a long blade with a crimson motif, it had three teeth that were wavy, it was the Guardian Soul.

Wyatt opened his eyes and leapt at Shaden catching the wolf off guard, poor Shaden didn't even get a hit in, Wyatt was unrelenting ' _so much for light being 100% good'_ Jaden thought smirking.

"Uh guys you can stop now" Jaden said getting worried, Wyatt stopped and transformed back to normal, Shaden (in human form) got up and punched Wyatt on the shoulder..

"Okay what was that?" Jaden asked referring to Wyatt's sudden transformation.

"That was our valor form, we can dual wield keyblades" Wyatt explained smiling.

Suddenly the world around Jaden began to twist and turn, he felt sick and then, he woke up.

 **-A/N-**

 **Sorry for it being short and kinda crappy but you guys needed this chapter and the reason it took so long?**

 **My laptop died and i lost all of the work on this chapter and the next 5 so… yeah it sucks but I do want to make this story work.**

 **There were a few remnants saved here on google drive but that was only the author's note and the first 2 paragraphs.**

 **Thanks for understanding Darkwolf720 signing off.**


	5. Note

**-A/N-**

Okay sorry for this long wait but I've been very busy with my life and I couldn't work on this, will upload a new chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Whispering"_

 _'_ _Animals talking'_

"Jaden". It was a distant voice, familiar but more faded.

"Jaden" it repeated slightly louder.

"Jaden"

"Jaden"

"JADEN FOR GOD'S SAKE WAKE UP" Ron shouted startling said, boy.

"Oh, my god Ron what the hell?" Jaden asked eyes squinting blurred due to the lack of glasses.

"Sorry mate but it's breakfast and Hermione wants us all to go down together" Ron explained

"Oh," Jaden responded feeling dumb.

Ron left as Jaden took the duvet off his heat, it was there he noticed his ears had shifted in his sleep "not again" he grumbled as he shook his head returning his ears to normal.

He got out of bed and began to get dressed.

As he was pulling on his robes he felt his ears tingle, they were wolfish again.

"what?" he questioned as he felt his ears, he tried to shift them back, they didn't, he began to panic, what if his ears didn't shift back ever?

"Jaden, you okay?" asked Ron from the other side of the door.

"Uh… no, you know my… Issue?" Jaden asked.

"what do you mean?" Ron asked puzzled

"just open the door" Jaden sighed

Ron opened the door and immediately began laughing, "Ron this is serious" Jaden said angrily.

"Okay, why are your ears wolfish?" Ron asked "I have no idea, I should probably call my dad," Jaden said.

"we have no time, breakfast ends soon" Ron exclaimed "Oh well that's fucking fabulous" Jaden muttered angrily.

Ron ran over to his trunk and kicked it open "here use this" he said as he handed over a beanie.

Jaden placed the hat on his head covering the ears "It's kinda hard to hear" Jaden said "but it works" he smiled.

Jaden pulled on his robe and followed Ron down the stairs.

In the common room, Harry looked at him strangely "what?" Jaden asked, "why the hat?" asked Harry.

"It's uh… chilly" Jaden said quickly dropping the subject "So breakfast, is it?" he asked "yeah, Let's head down, it ends in about 20 minutes" Hermione explained before heading towards the portrait hole.

The quartet entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Jaden began to munch on a piece of toast as his ears began to pick up on small tidbits of conversation from other tables.

There was a breakup, a kiss, some vomit and an owl crashing into a small girl.

"Nice hat you got their _steel_ " Jaden heard Malfoy remark behind him.

"thanks, I got it from a friend," Jaden said smiling.

Malfoy saw that the insult wasn't working and reached for the beanie, Ron reached forward and smacked the hand away "piss off Malfoy" Ron said throwing a glare.

Malfoy turned heel and stalked off.

A timetable and box were handed out to each student, Jaden opened his and saw inside were two things, a set of mechanical gauntlets, a screen each, and an armor shoulder piece.

Jaden placed both of them on admiring how sleek they were, the screens lit up displaying certain stats about myself, HP, MP and Drive on the left, on the right, Items, Spells and Drive Forms.

Jaden rubbed his fingers up the armor on his shoulder, he smiled remembering how he had made a cardboard version when he was younger.

The quad of friends made their way out towards the grand staircase, their first lesson was charms with Professor Flitwick.

As they settled in class they heard crying, a girl their age, who had sat near them, was in tears sitting on her own.

"are you okay?" asked Hermione, the girl turned to her and shook her head, "what's wrong?" Hermione questioned "I- I was walking to class and a boy with blonde hair came up to me and called me a fat mud blood" and the girl covered her face with her hands.

"And can you point out this boy?" asked a new voice, they turned to see a short man standing in a few books, "yes" answered the girl and she pointed straight at Malfoy.

Malfoy paled as the angered Professor turned to him "Detention and 30 points to be deducted from Slytherin" Flitwick said angrily before addressing the class.

As the class began Jaden felt a strange tug. It was at the base of his spine. His face reflected the fear he suddenly felt. He elbowed Ron and pointed behind himself.

Ron paled and mouthed "what are we going to do?" Jaden shook his head trying to come up with a plan, Jaden began to shake uncontrollably and felt sick.

Ron noticed and raised his hand "may I take Jaden to the hospital wing, he doesn't look to well" Flitwick turned and saw the state Jaden was in "yes you may".

Jaden ran down the hall with Ron trailing behind him "JADEN SLOW DOWN" Ron called, but Jaden kept running, down the stairs, through the entrance hall and out into the grounds before he reached the lake catching his breath before he examined himself, indeed he had his tail, but why?

As he pondered this he sat down knees to his chest, his ears, the hat flew off a long time ago, pressed against his head.

Jaden felt a warm light shine on his side before a hand placed itself on his unarmored shoulder.

Jaden looked up at the hand's owner. "Dumbledore?" he asked standing up. "hello Jaden," he said smiling "what has gotten you in such a state on this fine morning?" Dumbledore pondered.

Jaden slowly turned his head to the ground "I can't control my powers is what's wrong" he muttered.

Dumbledore turned to the boy and said "I see, however, I don't see how that could cause you to run from your charms class" Jaden looked up at the man and then back towards the lake sighing.

"I've had experiences… with my… powers" he explained slowly "a boy... he saw my ears and tail once and.. he decided it would be fun to pull them" Jaden's eyes filled up "I was terrified, I was held down by his older brother and… It was painful" Jaden tried to hold back the tears but failed.

Dumbledore sat next to the boy and sighed, "we don't tolerate that sort of behavior at this school, however, if you have insecurities about this then I will help you" Dumbledore told the boy, Jaden looked up and saw Dumbledore wave his hand over his eyes.

Jaden felt his ears and tail shift, he felt his head and looked down, He was back to normal. He smiled and hugged Dumbledore "my parents are right, you are brilliant" he laughed

 **-A/N-**

 **So… This took a while…**

 **Yeah, I've not got much of an excuse here, I've only forgotten about this and just recently got back to writing.**

 **However, on the bright side, I did draw Jaden and his wolf form here's a link:** **art/Jaden-From-My-Fanfic-Jaden-the-animagus-werewolf-681309174**

 **Enjoy! Next chapter in the works.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Whispering"_

 _'_ _Animals talking'_

Jaden began to walk back towards the school, a slight smile on his face when suddenly he heard a beeping from his left gauntlet.

He looked down at it as saw a message flashing on the screen along with an automated voice, "ALERT, ALERT, HEARTLESS NEAR LOCATION".

Jaden went wide eyed and summoned Star Seeker.

Suddenly five small black forms emerged from the ground. Jaden held his gauntlet in front of himself and it began to scan them.

"SCAN COMPLETE, HEARTLESS KNOWN AS SHADOW FAIRLY WEAK TO PHYSICAL ATTACKS"

"Alright then, let's do this" Jaden muttered to himself.

A shadow made the first move leaping at Jaden, Jaden rolled out of the way and retaliated with a three hit combo before the shadow disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

The second shadow didn't stand a chance as Jaden quickly disposed of it along with its comrades.

Suddenly another type of heartless appears It had a helmet and red nails.

"SCAN COMPLETE, HEARTLESS KNOWN AS SOILDERS, ATTACKS WHILST SPINNING IN THE AIR, ATTACK KNOWN AS CYCLONE"

"Oh come on" Jaden whined as he took a step back.

As the first soldier leaped at Jaden a flash of darkness appeared.

The flash was a boy holding a short black red and gold Keyblade, Darkgnaw.

He held his left hand, palm down in front of himself, his Keyblade raised parallel to his face.

The boy had black spiked hair and crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked "Cole" the boy quickly replied "Jaden," said quickly.

Both boys disposed of the soldiers, Jaden thanked the boy before they started towards the headmaster's office.

Both were stopped by a man in a black coat.

"Now that was a show" he quipped Jaden and Cole summoned their Keyblades "Oh, you tow have some fire now don't you?" the man asked "now, now, I don't want to hurt you I just want to make a proposal" he explained lowering his hood revealing a man with Red and Blue eyes.

"My name is Axel, and I am here to offer you… power" he explained, "Oh and by power, you mean a trap to turn us into dusks and heartless?" Cole said coldly.

Suddenly a burst of light was launched at Xemnas.

Both boys turned to see Professor McGonigal holding her Keyblade in front of her Rumbling Rose.

"Run along to your dormitory boys, I'll deal with this thug" she ordered before they took off.

When the boys arrived outside of the portrait there were 3 strange white forms trying to pull the portrait off the wall.

"Dusks" Cole commented as he and Jaden summoned their Keyblades.

Jaden attempted a swing but the dusk stretched its form to dodge.

"What?" Jaden asked "They're very flexible, try and get behind them quickly to confuse them" Cole explained.

'Let me help' Shaden offered 'how' Jaden asked dodging a dusk 'let me take over and I'll use my power of darkness to take them out' Shaden said 'okay hold on after I warn Cole'.

"Cole, don't freak out but I'm going to swap places with my dark half," Jaden said before he was surrounded by darkness.

Cole turned to see the darkness dissipate revealing a boy with black hair covering his left eye.

Shaden smirked at him before he sunk into the ground as a dark shadow.

He emerged behind the dusks and caused a strange dark explosion.

The dusks were no more, Shaden smirked before he changed back to Jaden falling unconscious.


End file.
